Blind but Strong
by rocketcat56
Summary: After a tragic accident, Ahsoka is left permanently blind. How will this effect her life as a Jedi? Will she still get to be a Jedi? Ahsoka doesn't know but even though she is blind she is strong. Not Anisoka!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heeey guys! Long time no see? Well I'm back with another Star Wars the Clone Wars fic! This story will probably be about three chapters long so stick around! Well enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars. But it would be awesome if I did.**

The only thing I feel right now is pain. The only thing I hear right now is the pounding of my heart. The only thing I see right now is darkness. Pure blackness shields my eyes from anything that might try to hurt or help me.

Suddenly, I feel two strong hands clasp on to my forearms and lift me up.

I groan as a sharp pain fills my head and, strangely, my eyes which still see nothing but darkness.

"Ahsoka!" I hear someone yell my name. The pain in my head prevents me from pinpointing exactly where the person is and the darkness that is my vision certainly isn't making things any better.

"Commander, are you alright?" I recognize the voice of Captain Rex right beside me.

"No," I say, a sharp cry escaping my lips as a stab of pain makes its way through my eye sockets. I raise my hands up to my eyes and rub them to try to make the pain go away but the second my fingers touch my eyes an excruciating pain spears through my eyes. I scream and move my hands to the sides of my head and hold them there.

I hear the voice of my master and Rex but I can't make out what they're saying.

I let out another cry of pain as a sudden spike of pain makes its way through my head as someone picks me up and starts running.

I have no idea who is carrying me or where we're going, all I know is that something is wrong. Very very wrong.

* * *

Darkness still clouds my eyes as I sit in the infirmary at the Jedi Temple. I sob lightly but no tears come from my eyes.

Anakin is in the room with me, muttering curses under his breath about the Separatists.

Suddenly, I feel a rush of air as the door opens. I hear a female voice greet my master and me as the nurse comes over and immediately gets to work.

She tells me to hold still as she pries my eyelids open and drips drops of liquid in my eyes.

I bite my lip and try to keep from crying out in pain.

After a few minutes of simply sitting there I hear my master's voice.

"Was that supposed to help or something? Because it doesn't look like it helped!" I don't hear a reply from the nurse as the room returns to an uncomfortable silence.

I notice after another few minutes of just sitting that the pain in my eyes has almost completely gone but my eyes still see nothing.

I reach up to rub my eyes and maybe restore my sight but a hand grabs my wrist before it touches my eye.

"That will be incredibly painful," the voice of the nurse says to me.

I relax my hand, which is still in her grip, and she lets go.

"Why can't I see?" I ask, pointing my head in the direction that I assume is where the nurse is.

There is no answer to my question.

"Why can't I see?" I ask again, this time with more force in my voice.

This time there is mumbling between my master and the nurse but no one answers my question.

"Tell me!" I cry, desperation apparent in my voice.

Finally, Anakin answers me.

"Ahsoka, when that grenade went off you were lucky to survive, especially because you weren't wearing anything to cover your face…" he trails off and the room returns to silence.

The nurse continues for him, "The grenade releases some kind of chemical into the air that was supposed to disable all enemy weapons within a fifty-foot radius. Unfortunately, there was a malfunction with the grenade and it released a chemical that caused the enemy weapons to be destroyed but the chemical is extremely dangerous and when it came in contact with your eyes it caused some very serious damage."

"The damage was so severe that it has made you permanently blind," Anakin finishes with a sadness I have never heard from him before.

I just sit there, shocked. The reality of my situation sinking in deeper and deeper with each passing second.

"You were very lucky," the nurses says, a soothing tone in her voice.

"Lucky?" I say as my voice cracks, " I will never be able to see again and your saying I'm lucky! "

"The chemical could've killed you, Ahsoka. She's right you are lucky," Anakin says calmly.

"It would probably be better if I did die!" I cry out in anger, "What good is a Jedi who can't even see? I'll be kicked out of the Order as soon as the Council finds out!"

I know that it's wrong of me to take my anger out on the nurse and Anakin but I don't know what else to do right now.

"Calm down, Ahsoka. It's not our fault that this happened," Anakin says.

"Just take a deep breath," the nurse says calmly.

I shakily take in a breath and let it out smoothly.

"Sorry," I whisper quietly.

"It's okay," both the nurse and Anakin say in unison.

"So I'll never be able to see again?" I ask sadly.

"I'm sorry, but no, you won't," the nurse replies.

Suddenly I hear a beeping noise that I assume is coming from the nurse.

"Excuse me, but I have another patient to attend to," the nurse says, "Don't touch your eyes because it will hurt if you do."

The door swishes as the nurse leaves the room leaving Anakin and me in silence.

"I'll never be able to see again," I whisper shakily as my voice cracks. Suddenly, I begin to sob but no tears make their way down my cheeks.

Anakin doesn't say anything. He's not exactly good at comforting people. Instead, he simply wraps his arms around me in a warm hug.

After a few minutes I calm down and Anakin releases me from his hug.

"I guess this is the end of me being a Jedi," I sniffle, reaching up to wipe my nose.

"How do you know that?" Anakin says softly.

"Master, I'm blind now. I can't see anything. I'll die if I'm put in battle," I say.

He doesn't say anything for awhile but after a few minutes he says, "Maybe you weren't meant to fight in battles what if you were meant to do something more?"

I smile at his optimism. The force does work in mysterious ways.

**A/N:Well I hope you enjoyed that! :D If you did guess what I'm gonna ask you to do? Review! Favorite! All that good stuff! Well thanks for reading! Thanks you guys! Thou art AWESOME! :D**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars. But it would be awesome if I did.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I took so long to update! I've been extremely busy and I had writer's block for a while but now it's gone and I can update this story! Yay! :D Oh and thank you guys so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows! They really mean a lot! I read every review, and smile like an idiot every time I get a favorite of a follow! Thank you guys so much you are AWESOME!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars.**

I reach around the room trying to find the door to my bathroom so I can brush my teeth. I reach out with the force and I get a vague overview of my room in my mind. I never really mastered using the force to see and now I'm sincerely regretting it.

After a few minutes of stumbling around my room, I finally reach the bathroom door. I feel around the sides of the doorframe for the keypad with the button to open the door.

It takes me awhile to find the keypad but I eventually do and I press the button. The door opens and I walk in. I sigh.

_Now I have to find my toothbrush_, I think to myself. I put my hands out in front of me and feel for the sink. My hands brush against the cool metal of the sink and I grab onto one of the corners. I start feeling around the top of my sink to see if I can find my toothbrush.

I've been feeling around on the top of my sink and I still haven't found my toothbrush.

"Ugh," I grumble while my hands brush across something that feels like a brush. My hands instantly stop on the object that may be my toothbrush.

"Please, please, _please,_ be my toothbrush," I say out loud. I pick up the object. I remember that Togrutas can feel the vibrations from an object in their montrals. The idea I've come up with is extremely weird but I don't really care right now.

"AAAAH!" I scream at the object in my hand. I just stand there for a second just listening for the vibrations. And then I feel them. Suddenly, I know the objects exact shape and I have a pretty good sense of what is around me.

"Yes," I say quietly pumping my fist slightly in the air. Now I am sure that the object in my hand is my toothbrush. Now I need to find my toothpaste. I groan.

Suddenly, I hear someone running into my room.

"Ahsoka?" I recognize the voice of my master.

"I'm in here," I say.

"Ahsoka, what happened? Why did you scream? Are you okay?" Anakin bombards me with questions.

"I'm fine," I say, "And I screamed so I could find my toothbrush."

"Huh?" Anakin says, and I wish I could see the probably hilarious expression on his face.

"It's a Togruta thing," I say with a slight shrug of my shoulders.

"Okay," he says dragging out the word a little like I've gone crazy," I guess I'll just go then."

"Wait," I say, "Can you get my toothpaste for me? I don't want to scream at my sink again." I rub the back of my neck. This is extremely awkward. I almost never ask my master for help and now I'm asking him to find my toothpaste, which is probably right in front of me.

"Sure," he says. I can tell this is awkward for him as well. I feel something being thrust into my hand and I close my fingers around the tube of toothpaste.

"Thanks," I say. I open the cap on my toothpaste and try and angle my toothbrush so that the toothpaste will actually go on the toothbrush. I squeeze the tube and feel the sticky toothpaste on the top of my hand. I sigh for what feels like the billionth time today.

"Um, can you, um, you know…," I trail off.

"Oh! Yeah," he says and he takes the two items from my hands and after a few seconds I feel the toothbrush in my hand again and I hear the toothpaste tube being put back on my sink.

"Thanks," I say.

"No problem," he says, "Just, uh, call me if you need any help." I nod and I hear him leave the room. I brush my teeth, which is a lot harder with me not being able to see. I reach out to find the sink. When my hand falls in the bowl of the sink, I reach around and find the faucet, which I grab onto and pull myself down so I can spit into the sink. I reach around for a cup and find one after what feels like an eternity and put it under the faucet, which my hand is still gripping. I still hold on to the faucet when I hear the swish of water into my cup. I gargle the water and spit if into the sink. I don't bother finding a towel and just wipe my mouth on my wrist.

Now I have to take a shower. I groan. This will probably be the hardest thing I'll have to do this morning.

After I take a shower, I go out into the kitchen, feeling the wall the entire time.

"Hey snips," I hear my master say.

"Hey," I say," What's for breakfast?"

"How about we go to the Mess Hall and get something there?" he asks. I feel my stomach drop.

"Sure," I say a little unsteadily.

"Well, come on then," he says, "Oh and the nurse gave me this cane so that you can get around a little easier." I feel the cane in my palm as he hands it to me.

"A cane?" I say in an annoyed tone, "I'm not as old as Yoda."

"Yes," he says, "But Yoda can see."

"I don't need a cane," I say, confidently while I hold the cane out in the air hoping Anakin will take it.

"Okay," he says," Suit yourself."

"I won't need a cane until I'm old," I say a slight chuckle escaping my lips. He laughs.

"Even when you're old you'll insist on not using a cane," he says and I can tell he's smiling even though I can't see.

"Come on then," he says. He puts his hand on my shoulder and pushes me forward a little. Anakin keeps his hand on my shoulder the entire walk to the mess hall and even though it is a little weird at first I know I'll have to get used to being helped this much. A thought suddenly pops into my head, if I need this much help to just get through the morning how will I continue as a Jedi? I'm not sure if the Council is aware that I'm blind but I know that they will find out eventually. I bite my bottom lip. What will they do when they find out? Will they kick me out of the Order? Send me to the Agricorps? I have no idea but I can't think about that right now, I have to focus on what is happening now.

We reach the mess hall and Anakin leads me to a table and let's go of my shoulder. I feel around for the chairs that surround the tables and sit down in the first one my hand touches.

"I'll get your food," he says.

"Thanks," I say, resting my chin on my hand. I sigh as I wait for Anakin to come back.

"Good morning, Ahsoka," I hear Obi-Wan's accent and instantly recognize him.

"Hey," I say a little gloomily.

"How have you been?" he asks," I haven't seen you in awhile."

"I've been better," I say the gloominess still evident in my voice.

"I heard about what happened and how you were blinded," he says his voice is soft like he's trying to comfort me.

"Yea," I whisper," It hasn't been easy." I look in the direction I think is down. I really don't want to talk about how I became blind.

"Is Anakin helping you?" he asks.

"Yea, he's been extremely helpful," I say, wishing Anakin would come back so that we can stop talking about this.

"Well, if you ever need any help and Anakin isn't there, you can count on me," he says.

"Thanks," I say but my tone isn't really thankful. I know Obi-Wan means well but I really feel helpless with all this talk about helping me. Even though I'm blind I can still do some things on my own, they just are a little harder and take a little longer to do.

"So how have you been?" I ask hoping to veer away from the subject of me being blind. I sense Obi-Wan is about to answer when Anakin returns.

"Here you go Snips," Anakin says and I hear the sound of a tray sliding across the table.

"Thanks," I say and I reach down and feel for a fork or some piece of silverware. I use the force to help me but it doesn't really do much. I grumble under my breath as I continue to feel around my tray for some silverware.

"Here," I hear Anakin say and I feel the cool metal of some piece of silverware in my hand.

"Thanks," I say for about the millionth time today. With all this help I'm getting "thanks" is now a habit of mine. _Now I have to use this piece of silverware to pick up food_, I think to myself. I wonder what piece of silverware this is too. I feel around the top of it and feel several pokes in my hand. It's a fork. I'm a little nervous about eating now because I have no idea where the food on my tray is and with Obi-Wan being in the Council I'm sure he's watching me like a hawk and is getting ready to tell the Council all that he's learned about how I live while being blind.

I decide that if I'm going to eat I might as well get it over with and use this fork. I reach out on my plate and find a bowl of what I think is fruit. I hold on to the bowl and I place my fork in the bowl and hope I have snagged a piece of fruit. But instead of fruit I feel pain in my hand. I suddenly realize that instead of getting some fruit with my fork I've basically just stabbed my hand.

"Ow!" I say sharply and drop the fork and pull my hand to my chest.

"Are you alright?" I hear Obi-Wan ask.

"Yea," I whisper through clenched teeth. Truthfully, I'm in a lot of pain. I stabbed my hand hard. Suddenly, I notice that my hand is wet with blood.

"Ahsoka, you're bleeding," Anakin says, I hear the worry in his voice.

"I'm fine," I say," It's just a scratch." No one says anything and I realize Anakin and Obi-Wan are talking to each other through the force and I know that it is me they are talking about.

"I'm fine," I say again and I get up. I still cradle my hand to my chest and a reach out my other hand to try and find my way out of the Mess Hall. I suddenly bump into a wall and my hand isn't enough to stop me from completely hitting it. The Mess Hall has gone quiet now and I feel everyone's eyes on me. I push myself away from the wall and feel along the side of it to the door. I hear whispers now. Whispers like "That's the girl whose blind", and "Poor thing, I feel so bad for her", and worst of all "How is she still a Jedi? Jedi can't be fumbling around during battle". I hold back tears and continue out the door still keeping my hand to the wall.

A voice inside of me tells me not to listen to them but another voice says, "What if they're right?" I bite my bottom lip. What if they are right? How can I still be a Jedi if I can't see?

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Blind but Strong. :) If you did please review, favorite and follow! Also, I said in chapter 1 that this story would probably be about three chapters long, well, it might end up being four of five chapters but it might not so nothing is set in stone. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and have a magnificent day! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! I'm back with another chapter! Hooray! :D Are you ready for the excitement of chapter 3!? :D I wasn't going to post a chapter today but I got some inspiration all of a sudden so I speed-walked to my computer and wrote this chapter! Oh and this story is definitely not gonna be just three chapters so keep waiting I don't know how long this story is gonna be but I hope you'll stick around! :D And thank you to all my followers, those who favorited and reviewed this story! I was squealing like a fangirl and I almost cried when I saw how many reviews, favs, and follows this story got! THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D Well enough talk, enjoy the chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars.**

I haven't had dreams since I was blinded. Well, not real dreams. The dreams I get are just sounds and voices. Basically, I am blind in both my dreams and reality.

Tonight is no different from the rest. I complete my nightly routine at a snail's pace and with a lot of tripping and stumbling over random things in my room, but I finally put my pajamas on and stumble into bed. I reach around my bed for the top of the covers and feel around to make sure I'm not sleeping on the end of my bed like I did a few nights ago. I also feel to make sure I'm not too close to the edge so I don't fall off and stumble around my room for an hour or two just trying to get back to bed.

When I am, finally, sure I am not at the end of my bed or too close to the edge I pull the corner of the covers over me and I curl up into a tight ball. I close my eyes and hope that somehow I will wake up in the morning and be able to see again.

Every night I always hope for the same thing. My sight. I always squeeze my eyes shut and hope that when I open them again I will see the light of the morning shining into my eyes. But so far that hasn't happened yet and every night I continue to hope for the return of my fifth sense.

Tonight sleep doesn't come easily and I just lay in my bed for what feels like hours before my eyelids become heavy and slowly drift closed, covering my eyes, which only see blackness now.

At first I just see blackness. Then, I hear sounds. Voices. I hear them whispering, singing, laughing, and shouting. I suddenly feel two hands on my back pushing me forward. My feet don't move but I feel the voices come closer and closer until they are right beside me, laughing, singing, whispering and shouting.

I suddenly recognize the voices. They are my own voice. I reach my hand behind my back trying to grab the person that has pushed me here but there is no one there. Then I feel a hand on either side of my head, blocking out the voices. Now I cannot hear or see anything. The hands suddenly come off my head and there are no voices. The place I am in is completely silent. I cannot even hear the breath from my own mouth. I simply stand in the silent darkness wondering if I have lost my hearing as well until I hear a woman's voice.

"Open your eyes," the woman says. I don't listen to her. I don't want to open my eyes only to see the blackness that will never leave.

"I'm blind," I say, forlornly, "I won't be able to see anything."

"Open your eyes, child," the woman says again, this time her tone is more commanding.

Reluctantly, I open them but instead of darkness I see light. Beautiful light. I look around me. I see grass and streams and rivers. I look up at the light again but this time instead of just light I see a woman. She is a Togruta who looks exactly like me only older. She reminds me of the older me I saw on Mortis except this one doesn't look troubled. She looks serene and calm.

I look into her eyes and notice that instead of the crystal blue eyes, she has dull white eyes.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"You," she simply answers. I raise an eye mark questioningly. She waves her hands in front of her and slowly a mirror appears. I gaze at my reflection. I look healthy and happy but I look at my arms and notice a few small bruises that are probably from bumping into things. I sigh and smile a little. Looks like being blind hasn't affected me too badly. Suddenly, I notice my eyes. They are the same pale white of my future self. I reach my hand up and stroke the skin near my eyes.

My beautiful blue eyes are gone. I feel a stinging in the back of my eyes and feel a small tear roll down my cheek. I remove my hand from my face and look away from the mirror.

"They're gone," I whisper, quietly.

"What is?" I hear my future self ask.

"My eyes," I whisper.

"They are still there," she says as the mirror slowly fades away leaving nothing in between my older self and me.

"The color," I say looking up at myself, "it's gone."

"It was nothing but a color," she says tilting her head slightly. I feel childish now. Crying over the color of my eyes.

As if she can read my thoughts (and I guess she can because she is my future self) my future self smiles sadly.

"You are not crying over the loss of your eye color, child," she says, "Am I correct?"

I look up at her. _I am crying over the loss of my eye color. Right? _I think to myself. And suddenly I realize she is right. I am not crying over the loss of my eye color. I am crying over the loss of my sight. I haven't really expressed how I feel about losing my sight because no one has really asked me. I think no one asks about it because they think it is a touchy subject for me, and they're right. I realize that so far whenever anyone has asked me about losing my sight I close up, and answer with one or two word answers. Lately, I've only focused on continuing my life as a Jedi and pushing my emotions to the back of my mind.

I've only allowed myself to focus on showing everyone I can still fight and be a Jedi. But I haven't allowed myself to feel the sadness that is slowly consuming me and I know that if I don't let it out it will consume me and ruin my chances of remaining a Jedi.

I feel tears making their way down my face and I look up at my future self. She smiles sadly.

"Let it out, child," she says, soothingly, "Let it out, and move on."

And I do. I sob and cry like a baby. I know this is only a dream but it feels so real and the tears that flow down my face seem to soothe my tired soul so I simply let myself cry and I finally feel the emotions that I have forced to the back of my mind, leave my body and when I finally wipe the last tear away I feel free.

I smile at my future self and she smiles back.

"Your life isn't over," she says, "Losing your sight was the beginning of your new life."

"Will I still get to be a Jedi?" I ask, hope filling my body.

She smiles at me.

"Only time will tell," she says and the look in her eyes gives me hope.

"Thank you," I say bowing respectfully. She bows in return. I rise from my bowing position to look at her but she is gone and the peaceful dream world around me is slowly fading.

I smile and let out a breath. I close my eyes. In a few seconds, I feel the mattress beneath my back and I stretch out my body, my eyes still closed. I sit up and open my eyes. I see the light of the sun pouring into my room. My eyes widen. I can see again! I see the sunrise outside my window and smile. I blink my eyes a few times to get a clearer view of the sunrise but as soon as I open my eyes again my sight is gone and I am blind again.

**A/N: Well you've done it again! You've finished another chapter of Blind but Strong! :D I know Ahsoka is probably a little OOC in this chapter but whatever! :P I was gonna put Master Rahm Kota in Ahsoka's dream but he isn't blinded until later on in the Clone Wars so that wouldn't have workes. Anyway, please review, follow and favorite! I love reading reviews and I want to hug every single person who reviews, favs, or follows! :D Thanks for reading! Bubye my darlings! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey people! Long time no see! Anyway I'm not gonna ramble and tell you guys why I haven't updated because I don't really have an excuse but now I am going to give you guys another chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: the Clone Wars.**

I haven't told anyone about my dream. Not even my master. It's not that I don't want to tell him. I really honestly want to tell him about my dream and the few seconds where my vision returned but I don't want to get his hopes up that maybe my sight will return one day. I know it won't.

I pull myself from my thoughts and continue to feel around the kitchen for a cup. I'm really thirsty and Anakin is at some youngling training session. I told him I would be fine on my own for the hour that he would be gone and so far things have been fine but now I'm really thirsty and since Anakin usually helps me get things I can't find, I'm really struggling now.

I fumble around along the tops of the counters feeling for anything that even vaguely resembles a cup. Finally, my hand clasps around something round. I think it's a cup.

"Ha!" I shout in triumph. I pick up the object and begin to walk in the direction I think the sink is. I reach my hand out in front of me and begin to walk. I stop when my hand bumps the cool of a counter. I reach out again and feel for the faucet. I don't find it and end up just waving my hand through empty air.

I let out a sigh. I hate doing this. I let out a scream and wait for the sound waves to bounce off of my montrals. After a few seconds they do and I have a blurry outlook of the kitchen. The sink is on the other side.

I sigh again and grumble softly as I feel my way to the other side of the kitchen. By the time I reach the sink, the sound waves have stopped and I can only see the darkness that fills my vision. I fill up my cup and slowly lift it to my lips. I drink the entire glass of water in one sip. If I put the cup down I might never find it again.

I put my cup in the sink and put my hand on the wall. I decide to go for a walk around the Temple. I know it's not a good idea to go by myself since I probably will get lost but I feel incredibly bored and someone will find me anyways.

I walk out the door and put my hand against the wall and start walking. I hear people walk past me. I hear children laughing. I sigh. I miss the beauty of the Temple. I miss the sight of younglings running through the halls playing tag. I miss the green glow of my lightsaber. I'll never see any of those things again.

I try to yank myself out of my depressing thoughts but I can't. I notice I've stopped moving and I'm just standing in the middle of the hall probably looking helpless. Why haven't I been expelled from the Order yet?

Can't the Council see it's torturing me to know that I will never truly be a Jedi Knight?

I feel anger rise in my chest. I'm tired of this. I put my hand on the wall again and make my way to the Jedi Council room. I use the force to try and see but it doesn't really work. All I get are grey blurry images that don't even look like anything.

I grumble in frustration but keep moving. I stop when my hand brushes over a sign. I feel the letters that protrude from the sign. I'm pretty sure they spell Jedi Council room so I walk into the room through the doors that open automatically when someone walks in. Perfect for us blind folk.

I think I've just walked in on a meeting but I don't care. I want answers on what is going to happen to me.

"What's going to happen to me?" I ask loudly. I stand in silence. I feel the eyes of the entire Council on me. I notice how heavily I'm breathing and try to slow my breath to a normal pace.

"Pardon?" I hear Obi-Wan's accent and immediately recognize his voice.

"Are you going to kick me out of the Order or what?" I ask trying to sound tough and flashing a look in the direction of Obi-wan's voice.

"Why would we do that?" he asks.

"Because I'm blind," I retort, "I'm practically useless." My voice lowers into a quiet whisper that I'm sure is hard for Obi-wan to hear. There is no reply to my pitiful response. I sound so helpless. I sound like I've already given up. I haven't but I'm slowly losing faith in my abilities.

"Say that, why do you?" Yoda asks in his backwards talk, "Useless, you are definitely not." I squeeze my eyelids shut. It was a mistake to come here.

"I am useless," I say, feeling horribly sad, "I can't see anything. I can't do anything without help. Anything!"

"Ahsoka, you must learn to use the force to he-," Mace Windu says but I interrupt him.

"I've tried!" I shout exasperated, "I've tried so hard to but I can't!" My voice cracks and I feel hot tears come down my cheeks.

"Can't you see, how hard I've been trying?" I start to sob. I feel ashamed and embarrassed. I must sound pathetic. Crying in front of the Council. Pathetic.

No one says anything. The room is silent except for the soft sobbing coming from me. I sense pity coming from the Council members and I start to cry even harder.

What is wrong with me? I never cry like this. I try to stop the tears from flowing by rubbing my eyes but more come and bathe my face. Suddenly, a voice interrupts the awkwardness that has pervaded the room.

"Come with me, little one," I don't recognize the voice. I feel someone grab my wrist and pull me out of the room and through the halls of the temple until we are outside in the Temple gardens.

The hand moves my wrist and places it against something rough and hard. It's the trunk of a tree.

I've stopped crying now but I'm incredibly confused now.

"Concentrate, child," the person who has grabbed my wrist tells me. I sigh but I obey the person. I focus on the tree. I feel the rough texture of the bark and suddenly I sense something. I can't see the tree but I can feel the life flowing through it. The Living Force.

I smile in happiness. I don't know how this will help me but I feel at peace.

"Do you feel it, child?" I hear the feminine voice ask me.

"Yeah," I whisper softly, as if I might disrupt the flow of energy I feel.

"Good," she says. She pulls my wrist away and puts it on another plant. I feel the energy flow through this one too. I kneel down by the plant, which is leafy and has a waxy stem. I put both hands on the plant and feel the life of the plant.

I notice that I still feel the life from the tree. I can sense it's presence and I know exactly where it is. My smile widens and I let out a laugh.

I stand up and move to another plant. I feel its life too. I start to move throughout the garden touching the plants and feeling the Living Force as it flows through each and every plant. By the time I reach the end of the garden I feel so alive and happy.

I cannot see an actual picture of the garden but I know where the plants are. I feel the force all around me. Filling the air I breathe. In the songs the birds sing. In the heart of the person who has brought me here. Everywhere.

Hope fills my heart. This is the new beginning. I cannot see but the Force is guiding me. The Force is guiding me onto my new path. A path where I am blind but I am strong.

**A/N: Well, it's not over yet but the next chapter will be the final one! I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I have! I'll be sad to see it go. Well, if you liked this chapter please favorite, follow, and review! Thank you my lovelies! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: the Clone Wars.**


End file.
